


X-Men:New Being

by NeonBe8tz



Category: Original Female Character - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men The Last Stand - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBe8tz/pseuds/NeonBe8tz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will start on the X-Men: First Class next, and then tie the two together. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Scarlett Willow

Prologue

(Rouge's POV)

Everything was finally over… Well the battle against the mutant rebellion. I and Kitten went looking for stragglers. Until, we both saw a girl that seemed like a regular human that ventured through the forest and got knocked out by the blast that was created by Jean. I miss her so much. I let a tear slip down my cheek. So much destruction I wonder how long this world can with stand this. "Rouge, she's alive." Kitten said snapping me out of my trance. I took a closer look. Only awkward thing is that she was naked. So we put an extra trench coat we had with us over her. Only problem is that she had these enormous wings I've never seen before. I told Kitten to go tell Professor and get the other X-men to help me carry her. Off she went. I turned back to the female mutant and see her eyes open. It was hard to tell whether she was frightened or just not fazed by me. When I started hearing footsteps and the voices of the other X-men I quickly tied the coat on her so the boys wouldn't have a peep show.

(Storm's Pov)

I gasped when I saw the enormous winged mutant. Rouge was just as surprised as everyone else came to help her up. We all went on the jet. Everyone was being extra cautious about her. I took a quick look to see that Rouge and Kitten were concerned about her wellbeing. They were the only two sitting with her. When we made it back to the school Professor Xavier already new about the extra passenger. So I took her to him. On my way to his office I asked her what her name is, and if she remembered anything. "Scarlet, is all I remember…Nothing else." She said to me.

I opened the office door to see Logan in the office with Professor. "Storm, come in. We have much to discuss." Xavier said and I took a seat still holding Scarlet. "Who are you?" Xavier asked Scarlet. She seemed distracted with Logan being in the room. "Scarlet. What is this place, and who are you?" She said finally turning towards Xavier.

(Scarlet's POV)

"Well, Scarlet this is a school for mutants. A place to help them feel somewhat normal. I am Professor Xavier. You may call me Xavier." Xavier explained to me. I was still confused about this place such as why would anyone need to feel normal or-.'I know you're still confused, but just take it one day at a time. Ok?' I recognized his voice in my head so I simply nod." I will conduct some tests to see what your abilities are. For now though I need you to be protected. So Logan will keep a close eye on you." He pointed out the man standing near the window looking outside. He didn't seem like he was listening. "You'll also be sharing a room with him since; well we need you to be safe." Xavier said and excused himself to pick up a strange device and started to talk into it. Well turns out Logan had been listening, and weren't very pleased with sharing a room with me for some reason. "This is your bed and these here are the clothes you're going to have to wear for the time being." He explained to me, but I wasn't exactly listening. I was too busy looking at his hands. I don't know why, but I reached for them which surprised Logan. He jerked away. "Look, I'm not going to harm you." I told him, but he still looked at me as if I was crazy. So I just ignored him, grabbed my clothes, took a shower, and went to bed.

Day one: New Place, New Time

I awoke with a startle by the nightmare I had. I look over to see that Logan was still asleep. I (quietly as I can) sneak out of my bed and went into the bathroom. I take a good look at myself in the mirror. My hair was dirty with mud and some twigs, and leaves. 'Better take a shower then.' I thought mostly to myself. As I was shampooing my hair I tried to remember something, anything, really. But nothing really came. I sighed in frustration. That's when I heard someone else sigh. I panicked but stilled and quietly turned off the shower. I peeked through the shower curtains and saw that Logan starting to undressed. 'Is he sleep walking?!' I asked myself as my face flushed by the sight of Logan's built. "hum… Someone is already in here." I said behind the shower curtain. "Oh, sorry Scarlet." Logan said and walked out of the bathroom. After I finished up I wrapped a lavender robe that was left by someone named Ororo. Then I walked out and hit into something hard. "Ouch." I rubbed my head and looked up to see Logan shirtless." You really need to watch where you're going." He replied and went into the bathroom blinked a couple of times to realize that my eyes followed him to the bathroom. 'Great now I'm some sort of pervert.' I thought to myself as I went downstairs to get something to eat. All I grabbed was some buttered biscuits and some milk, and walked back up to the room. As I walked in I heard someone calling me. I turned around and see a girl that has a white streak in her dark hair. "Hi you must be Scarlet how are you doing? You feeling better?" she asked looking concerned."Yea, I feel fine, Thanks for asking. And you are?" I asked her while taking a bite of the biscuits. "You can call me Rouge." Rouge said and pulled her hand out to shake mine. I shook her hand back and asked her to help me open the door.

As she did Logan had bumped into me yet again making me spill my milk all over the robe I was wearing. "Man you really need to stop appearing out of nowhere." Logan said with a cheeky smile along with a glint in his eye. Somehow knowing that I'd thrown my plate of biscuits at him, he went into the elevator. "What is his deal?!" I asked Rouge, pist off I went into the room." Well that's just how Logan is. He is a Feral." She said out of nowhere. "Feral?''I asked seeing as I'm familiar with the word. "Most of it is because, of a mutation. You know, part human, and part animal." She explained to me. "What is he an ass?" I laughed as did Rouge. Later that day she offered some of her clothes since all I apparently had was a sweat shirt and sweat pants. At the end of the day after letting Hank take some DNA samples of my blood I was exhausted. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes when not a second later I hear heavy footsteps come into the room. "Rough day?" Logan asked as He too fell onto his own bed.

"This place is huge. There's even an underground facility. How can anyone keep up with this place?" I asked him. He shrugged and said," A lot of practice." I smile at that. "Logan what can you do?" "What do you mean?" "What is your mutation?" "I thought Xavier would've told you that." "Nope I didn't really see him today." "I can grow out a type of metal in a form of claws." "Can I see?" I asked as I turned over to look at him. "Why?" "Out of curiosity." I said simply. Then he turned over and put his fist in between our beds and drew out his claws. "Whoa. They are really shiny. Can I touch them?" I asked the last part only above a whisper. He seemed to nod so I reached over and felt them. It was truly amazing. I wonder how he got them. I looked up and his face is only inches away from mine. "Logan…" I whispered as he withdrew his claws and put his hand on my cheek. "Are you related to Jean or something?" He asked as his face dropped looking on the ground. Great, I look like a dead woman. I turned away from him and put the blankets over me. Turned off the light and went to sleep.

Day two: Combat

I woke up this time to find a note next to my pillow. I read it as it says," Your second test is how well you do in combat. Come down to the simulator landing." -Xavier. I quickly got dressed and head down to the simulator landing. When I got there I see Storm, Hank, Xavier, and Logan. "Well, am I fighting you guys or something?" I asked as only Storm and Logan went inside the simulator with me. "Yes, we want to see how damageable your ability is." She explained with a smile. "We'll start with the desert simulator to see how well you do with sun light." Hank said through the intercom as the room changed. "Whoa. So when do we star-"Disrupting me rudely Logan had charged me, and almost hit my leg. I blocked his attack and look up to see lighting coming down. I then let it hit me so that my heart is beating faster. Amazingly enough I was right, beside the minor burns. I took off my jacket and forced my wings out. I flew above so I can take out Storm. I guess she didn't see it coming when I swiftly kicked her head sending her flying into the ground. I flew towards Logan and kicked him in his face. I landed on the floor, and closed my eyes to listen to any footstep. I heard Logan's so I simply stepped back and watched him trip and fall on his face. I heard Storm giggled. I smiled towards her and flew up. "Well you're having fun with Logan.

"Yes I am hahahaha." I said while looking down to see him looking for me through the dusty clouds. "Well since you temporarily knocked me out Hank is changing this from Desert to Rain Forest. So it will be raining and Hank will fight against you along with Logan." "Thanks for warning me Storm." Then as I flew down I see the arrangements are already done. I landed on the ground and looked around. That's when Logan had jumped me and almost hit my head with his claws. I kicked him off of me and I imagined him being held up against a tree by vines. When I opened my eyes I looked to see that Logan was being held up against a tree. I smiled at him. "Ha! I finally got you." "Don't get so cocky." He said as he cut through the vines. "Aw come on. Give me a break; I'm up against two feral." I said while dodging his attack. Then I felt Hank a few feet away from me. I waited until the right moment to fly up in the air. Just in the nick of time too when they both jumped up to try and catch me. I landed in a tree looking to where they went. I stated to feel some sort of pain in my abdomen. I look down to see that Logan had been using his claws to climb up the tree. "STOP!" I yelled as the pain began to be unbearable. I looked at my side to see puncture wounds.

I flew down and grabbed Logan and threw him down hard into the ground. I can feel my wounds healing. So I used thorns and pinned him up against the tree. I felt my face darkened as did the sky did. I felt Wolverine growling at me for daring to hurt him. I grabbed his throat and started to choke him. That's when Beast came grabbing me from behind and tossed me into five trees. I just laid there wondering what the hell just happened. I tuned over and see Hank ripping off the thorns off of Logan. "Hey can we take a break, Xavier?" Hank asked taking Logan out of the simulator; I followed. "Sure. Scarlet meet me in the lab, after lunch." Xavier said as he wheeled back to his office. After lunch was over I headed to the lab and see that Logan was fine. "So, what are my test results?" I asked as I sat on top of the patient table. "Seems you are somehow related to Jean. You have the same genetics but came from different centuries." Xavier told me as he pulled up a diagram of my genetics and what I assumed to be is Jean's genetics. "Alright, let me get this straight I am some sort of long distant relative to this woman whom I don't even know?" "Correct." I sighed and looked over at Logan to see that he's in deep thought about something. "Hey, what are you in deep thought about? I should be doing that with how much Professor is laying on me, with this scientific stuff." "I'll talk to you tomorrow about everything else." Xavier said shaking his head at what I said.

Day three: Nightmares become reality

It was now exactly nine o'clock at night, and I couldn't sleep at all. I sat up in my bed and looked over to see that Logan's bed was empty. I went to see if he was in the bathroom when I see a dark figure in the mirror. "What do you want from me?" The figure then uncovered itself. I still had no idea who this man was. Then I felt searing pain all over my body. "Now is not the time for introductions since you do not know mine. Time for you to wake up, Scarlet." He said the last part wile smiling at me then pulled out a gun and bang. I woke up to Logan shaking me. "Hey scarlet it's only a bad dream." Logan said when he saw my eyes open up. I felt a tear coming down my cheeks. I didn't know why, but I guess that Logan saw the tears coming out of my eyes.

Because, he had wrapped his arms around me. "It's alright I'm here." He whispered into my ear. "Logan, I think I need to leave." I tell him pulling away. He looks at me confused. "Look at the bed." As I told him he looked. I knew what he saw. The sheets and bedding was all torn up. Almost as if an animal was trapped in a cage and was trying to get out. I got up to go to the bathroom when Logan's hand grabbed my wrist. "Wait." He said while pulling me back toward his lap. "Tell me about it." Logan said as I sat on his lap. "I keep o having the same dream of either being in some sort of pool with wires attached to me, or a man in a dark cloak who knows who I am. At the end of each dream there is always a gunshot that wakes me up." I finished the last part in a whisper. I looked up to see Logan, with pity in his eyes as if he knows what I'm describing to him.

"It may be a memory, Scarlet. You can either find out more about it or you can just keep trying to run away from it." "I'm scared of what I might find. Whether it'll change me or not." As I said this Logan put both his hands on my face to force me to look into his eyes. I didn't quite listen to what he was saying because my eyes were staring at his lips. I then put my finger on his lips so that he would stop talking. "Logan, I'm sorry." I said as I kissed him. I knew that he would be shocked by this but then again so am I for being so bold. I felt his hands sliding down my back and pulled me up against him to deepen the kiss. He moved me onto the bed and put his hand under my shirt. I felt my wings about to come out.

"Wait, sorry my wings are trying to come out." I said as I grabbed his hands from my back. "Can we just start slow Logan?" He nodded and held me in my bed. I thought that this was just another nightmare because last time I was with someone…. I think that whenever I'm with someone they always die. I looked up at Logan to see his eyes are closed, but still awake. "Thank you Logan." I said and kissed is lips. "Scarlet it's taking everything in me to not rip off your clothes. So please sleep." I giggled at that and saw him smirk. That night I didn't feel afraid of dreaming. With Logan by my side I believe he can help me through this. I closed my eyes and moved closer to him. I fell asleep in his arms.

Day four: Smile

(Logan's POV)

I woke up in Scarlet's bed. I see Scarlet asleep in my arms. I remember her screaming last night at someone to stay away from her. I know she's been having these dreams but last night was worse than all the others. Her hands had changed into some sort of wood tree hands and she started to attack her own bed. Of course she did get me a couple of times, but thanks for my quick healing she didn't know. I prefer it that way. I looked back at the way her hair was. Her wavy brunette hair was covering her right eye. She is beautiful.

(Scarlet's POV)

I smelled firewood. I opened my eyes to see Logan staring at me. He smiled at me and said," Morning Scarlet. Are you doing better?" I nodded and snuggled up to him more not wanting to get out os bed. I did feel better yet I feel different too. I didn't want to tell him that. He'd worry. I hear him laugh gruffly. "You need to get ready I'm sure Storm is waiting in the lab for you." "No. I want to stay in bed just once. Ever since I've been here there has been nothing but tests and trails I had to take. It's exausghting." I sighed. Then I felt Logan getting off of the bed so I turned over. I felt the whole bed flipping over. I screamed and Logan laughed.

I got up and see that Logan was ready for a chase. We ran all the way outside in through the court yard. I used a vine to trip Logan. I jumped on him and started to beat him. Until he flipped me over and started to tickle me. "Logan hahaha stop…. It. Alright, Alright I'll get ready." I said through my laughter. Logan stopped and kissed my check. "good girl." He said and helped me up. We got back to the room. I went inside the bathroom, but then Logan followed me. "Oh, no. We are not taking a shower together." I said not noticing him putting a new set of towels on the sink for me. "You'd love that wouldn't you Scarlet." Logan said inches away from me. "Weirdo." I said closing the door.

I got done with my shower and went to open the curtain to step out when I slipped and fell. Of course I screamed and Logan came barging in. "Oh sorry Logan I just fell-"I then realized that the towel I was wearing had slipped off of my body. Logan wouldn't snap out of it. "Turn away!" I yelled at him. He jumped and turned away. I quickly grabbed my towel and covered myself. "Ok you're fine. For now." I said as I went to dry my hair. He still didn't move. "Logan it's-"He put up a finger saying that he needed a moment. I was wondering why when I realized that he was turned on because of me. I blushed at the thought. "If you need help. Think of Xavier or an old lady naked in a tub." As I said this he laughed and turned around to face me.

"Wow, worked that well huh?" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Why did you scream?" Logan asked concerned. "I slipped out of the shower and fell. A bit of a habit." "Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow as if I was joking. "Really." I said as I opened the door to get my clothes. "Get out of the bathroom so I can change, please." I said while waiting out of the bathroom door way. "Wow so demanding yet polite." He replied with a cheeky smile and walked out of the bathroom. Before I even took a step he took my face and kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss. Then he finally let me go to change.


	2. Awakened Memories

Part One: Questions and Answers

"How about you answer some questions that I've been wondering." "Ok. Depends on the question." I took that as a yes. "Where are you from?" "Not sure." "Ok. Did you have a family, and siblings?" "I don't really know." "How come?" I asked as I sat on my bed and he seemed like he wanted to avoid the subject. So I did. "Never mind you don't have to tell me. Anyway, how come you're here? In this kind of place." It took him a minute to think about it. Then I heard professors voice in my head. "I need you in the laboratory. Now." I jumped a bit when he said the last part. Logan noticed and knew that Xavier was telling me to come down there.

"We'll continue another time. Ok?" Logan said as he followed me to the lab. "Sure maybe if I'm not that exaughsted from all the testing." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I was now in the lab on a table with wires almost all over my body. "So, what test are we doing now, Hank?" He looked at me as if it was obvious or something. "We are going to have professor take a look inside of your head to help you with retrieving your memories." Hank explained to me as Professor came in. "Just relax and let me into your mind Scarlet." I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Xavier's hands holding the sides of my face. Then I appeared (I guessed in my mind) next to Professor. "You can walk?!" "Only in people's minds. Now I hear that you have had a dream or memory flash of a being in a pool with wires covering your body." I nodded. "Let me see." I closed my eyes then felt a rush of water along with wires painfully going into my skin. I screamed from the pain. I see the professor watching as all of this is occurring. I looked around to see two more tanks each on either side of me. On my right was a woman that I didn't really know. I turned to my left to see Logan there. In my head I was screaming out his name. 'Remember this isn't really happening.' I looked back at the Professor. 'But it had happened.' I telepathically told him. I then looked up as I see a splash of water going into my pool. I heard Logan's screams and heard his claws clinging. I looked at him an I can tell that he can see me. He walks over to me and cuts the wires from my body. He had helped me out of the pool. "You're going to be okay. What's your name?" he asked while making sure that we were alone. When I tried to speak nothing would come out at all.

He seemed to realize that too. I heard the gunshot and panicked. I tried to see where the bullet came from, but something or someone told me to run. I did as I was told. I got up from Logan and ran. Logan yelled at me to stop but I couldn't. I finally stopped to see a cloaked figure. I see him take off his hood. He had ashy colored hair and looks to be around fifty at least. He seemed worn out, just exaughsted. Until he saw me, I see him draw his gun and point it at me. I stared him down as he did the same. "Scarlet!" he said my name as if it was poison. I was confused. "Wait! Who are you, and where am I?" I said as I put my hands up. "You don't remember?" "No I don't. Otherwise I would already be on my way." I said as he lowered his gun. "No. That's an excellent idea, you need to leave. This place is falling apart." He told me pointing to an exit. Then I remembered Logan was still tring to find me. "What about the man who released me from the wired pool?" when I said this he hysterically laughs. I get another bad feeling. "Why would anyone even want to release such a destructive creature?" I was shock by what he had called me." What did you call me?" He then started to raise his gun back up. "Look you want out of here or not?" I nodded seeing as I have no choice since he seems to know me. When we reached the door I was in front of him. I heard another shot just as I opened the door to see everything falling apart. I felt pain radiating through my right shoulder blade. As I dropped to my knees, I hear his footsteps walking around to face me. I look up to meet the barrel of his gun. As I closed my eyes All I see is a flash of light and hear the last shot fire.

Part Two: Awakened

I woke up to see Hank, Logan, and Storm standing over me with worried faces. "Who was he?" I asked as I sat up with Logan's help. "He was a scientist that made Logan the way he is now. Although, I don't know why he had you there. Seems as if you something that he didn't want anyone else to find out." Xavier told me as he wheeled over in front of me. "That's how I remember my name. It was by his voice just repeating it in my head over, over, and over again." As I said this the room started to darken and I can hear Xavier in my head. 'You need to calm yourself or you'll hurt somebody. Think of something else.' I looked to my right to see Logan. Then everything went back to the way it was. After that I knew that Logan wanted to know what I saw. We were going back to our room when more memories came flooding back. I fell to my knees and held my head in pain.

(Logan's POV)

I was walking Scarlet back to our room when she suddenly fell to her knees, holding her head, and screaming in agony. I had to cover my ears by how high she was screaming. Xavier told me to bring her to the lab so Hank can put her to sleep. I nodded and carried her while trying not to lose my hearing. When I got there Hank had everything already set up. I put her on the table as Hank went to get a dose of sleeping stuff. When Hank tried to put the needle in her arm her whole body started to spasm uncontrollably. "Logan, Storm I need you both to hold her down. Hurry!" We did as he said and it did make it easier for him to put the needle in and give her the drug. Her body had finally stopped. Her breathing was normal, and she stopped screaming. "What the hell happened to her?" "She is getting her memories back. I didn't know she would have this reaction." Xavier said as he entered the lab. "What now?" Strom asked a bit worried. "We wait until she wakes up. No need to worry Storm. Scarlet just needs to sort these memories of hers in her mind." Xavier explained.

(Scarlet's POV)

I was in a dark room. Almost like one of those interrogation rooms. I looked around to try to see if there was any one in there with me. "Easy there, Scarlet. We just need answers for our boss." A man appears out of the shadows. He seemed like someone I knew, but I of course had no idea. "Where is the island where the mutant kids escaped?" "I don't know what you're talking about." I told him. That made him even more enraged. "Goddamn it I know you were there when they escaped!" Then he suddenly grabs my shoulder and threw me across the room. Pain radiated throughout my spine. "I told you this before we can do this the easy way or the hard way." There was a knock on a window. He went back into the darkness. I got back up and grabbed the lamp to light my way. All I saw was walls, no doors, and no window.


	3. Sacrifices Made

Then something shined on the ground I picked it up and felt what it was. A key. Meaning there must be a door somewhere around here. I felt the walls for anything. I felt a cool air through crack. I felt the key hole and insert the key and opened it. I opened it to see an open endless dessert. "Where am I?!" I said getting sick and tired of this. That's when I started hearing voices, and the screaming. I turned around to see the man that shot me. "Scarlet dear. It's not nice to run away right in the middle of questioning." He said as he grabbed a hold of my arm. "What do you want from me?" I yelled at him. He then transformed into a woman with long red hair. I thought that I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn't think of anything at the time. "Hello, Scarlet." The woman said. I also saw that she was wearing a pure white dress. "Who are you?" "You don't recognize me? I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt." She scoffed. I was just really confused right now.

Chapter three: family ties

"Wait is it you Jean?" She smiled as she nodded her head. "How?! You died. Logan killed you." I said trying to think of a logical explanation as to why she'd be in my head. "He killed my body Scarlet. Not my spirit or soul." I was still confused as to why she's here. "What are you doing here Jean?" I asked as she slowly walked up to me. For a moment I thought I saw her face darkened, but just as I blinked her face was normal. "I want you to leave the school and make sure that you do so discreetly. I don't want anyone to follow you." I raised my eyebrow as she spoke the last part. "Where would you like me to go?" "My house. The one where I made my first discovery of being a mutant." I nodded knowing that I'd have to look up the address, after I woke up. Then there was a flash of light so bright I had to cover my eyes.

I woke up to see that I was still in the labs. I looked around to see that no one was around, as I check what time it was. It was 10:33pm that meant that everyone are probably asleep. I quickly changed my clothes that were left by Storm. I quietly ran to one of the computers across the room and searched for what I was looking for. Once I got the address I left the school. I was walking on the highway seeing if anyone would pick up a hitch hiker. Which is highly unlikely since it's almost midnight. Just as the sun was coming up I had reached town. I knew that once Beast man sees me not on the operating table that he'd alert Logan and have him find me. So I had to work fast if I'm going to get to where Jean wants me to go. I saw a nice looking Cadillac so I swiftly hijacked the car by hotwiring (I learned from Rouge.). Once I got it started I sped off to find her house.

It had taken me some miles but I did finally found her house. As I pulled up to it I thought something was a bit off. It was now morning and the lights are flickering. I got out of the car and walked up to the door to knock. As I did the lights stopped flickering. I heard footsteps coming to the door. I prepared myself for anything as the door opened. I saw an old man with a metal helmet on his head. "Who are you?" I asked showing no fear as he looked down at me. "I am Magneto, and you are?" "Let her in." I heard a raspy female voice. Magneto stepped aside to let me in and closes the door. I walked to the living room to see a very old looking woman sitting on the couch. "Hello Scarlet. Come now take a seat with your Grandmother." I didn't truly know whether or not this woman is who she says she is or if she's Mystique. "No thank you I prefer if you just tell me why I am here." She seemed to understand my cautious behavior. "You are an experiment, or once were. Magneto is here to see if the program is still going." "How would you know about the experimentation?" I asked as I looked at a photo of Jean and is that me?

"I know because I created it, for the safety of mutant children. That photo you're looking at. It's you and Jean as children. You had shown much earlier signs of your special abilities. Of course when we had taken you away, you and Jean had such a powerful bond of friendship. You do not remember do you?" I shook my head as I set the picture back on the table. "Was the experimentations underground?" She nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "What happened to me?" "You had powerful gifts, Scarlet. So powerful it had overwhelmed you. You started panicking one day and killed almost all of the scientists and staff members. We had to give you a special dose that had put you in a induced coma. Once we had brought you back, you didn't recognize anybody not even Jean when she came to visit you. That's when the Mutant War began; you were being evacuated out of the facility. Until the explosion had happened when the Sphinx and Jean were killed by Logan." Now it all finally came together. Jean wanted me to remember the reason why I looked so much like her and how I became like this. So I'm not ancient at all. As I thanked her I left to go back to the school.

As I got back I knew that I was in for an ear full. I didn't care though because I finally remember everything, only thing that doesn't make any sense was the man in the cloak and Logan saving me. I bumped into Iceman and dumped his school work all over the place. "Sorry." I said helping him gather his papers. "It's okay. Hey Scarlet you do know that everyone's looking for you?" I nodded with a sly smirk. I waved goodbye to him as I reached Xavier's office. Right as I opened the door I saw Storm, Hank, Xavier and Logan glaring at me. I shut the door behind me as I went to sit down. "Where were you? We were out looking for you!" Storm yelled at me as Hank nodded in agreement. I sighed annoyed that Hank even had a say in this. "I had to leave. I don't expect any of you to understand. All you need to know is that I finally know who I am and that I'm not a threat to anyone." I said as I stood up to leave.

I saw Storm's movement to stop me but Xavier said to leave me be. I left and went up to the room I shared with Logan. I ran into the bathroom to start my bath. I heard the door shut and the lock clicked. "Scarlet?" Logan said on the other side of the bathroom door. "At least tell me what happened." "Maybe…" I said as I started to get undressed. I heard him sigh and sat on the bed. I slipped into the tub and closed my eyes, thinking about what the old woman told me. After a few minutes I got out and wrapped a towel around me. As I came out I saw Logan asleep in his pajamas. I decided that since he was asleep I could just change into my pjs. I was done changing as I laid on my bed. I was facing Logan's sleeping form as a question popped into my head.

"Logan….Logan." I whispered to him trying to wake him up. "Hmm what Scarlet?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Do you remember seeing anybody else when you escaped the pool with wires?" This made him sit upright making me jump a little. "What?" He asked surprised I asked something like that. "I mean, was there anybody else in the tank next to you?" He shook his head no. That's strange, how can I remember- Unless it wasn't a memory. "Since I'm up mind telling me why you disappeared?" I nodded and told him about how I saw a man morphed into Jean. How she told me to go to her house, also about Magneto, and my Grandmother. The underground experiments up to when the explosion happened. "Are you sure that Mystique wasn't pretending to be your grandmother?" I shook my head yes.

"Trust me Logan, if I knew it was her then I would have come back here with bruises and cuts." I smirked. "I also want to do some research on this before we tell Xavier." He nodded in agreement. I see him close his eyes trying to sleep, but I wasn't able to. "Logan." I whispered to him again as I heard him groan. "Scarlet come on. Sleep." I pouted. "No. I can't sleep. I need help sleeping." I said as I jumped onto his bed. "Fine, but just do one thing for me." I turned my head slightly wondering as to what he wanted. I was hoping it'd be something that wasn't serious. "The next time you go somewhere and you can't take anybody with tell me. I was really worried." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I smirked at how affectionate he was being. "Okay I will Wolverine." I heard him growl a bit low making me giggle. I finally let my eyelids close as we slept like that.

I woke up alone in Logan's bed. I heard the shower going and an idea popped up in my mind. I smirked as I quickly took off my nightgown and sneaked into the bathroom. I could see Logan's shadowy figure through the curtains. I (quietly as I could) slid into the shower with him. "Good morning." I said making him jump and turning around. "Scarlet you are not being fair." "I know but I figured since you were so affectionate that I'd return the favor." I saw that sexy smirk that he always makes. I let him kiss me and pin me up against the wall of the shower. I felt his hands gripping both of my boobs squeezing them both making me moan out in pleasure.

I wanted to pleasure him fist so I reached down and gripped his already hard dick. Just as I started pumping him he groaned out my name making me want to have a taste. I put his dick in my mouth and started to bob my head. I felt his hand gripping the back of my head pushing his dick deeper into my throat. I didn't mind all you have to do is breath through the nose (Storm taught me that). I decided to speed up the pace I had going. "Oh… Scarlet…" I heard him moan loud as I started to play with his balls. "Hmm." I hummed as he came in my mouth. I got up just in time to see his face filled with pleasure. "You're welcome." I said as I hopped out of the shower and got dressed.

Just as I was about to leave I heard Jeans voice in my head. 'Go to the courtyard, Scarlet.' I remembered where that was and quickly left. I was finally out in the courtyard, but I didn't see anyone. "Hello Scarlet." I recognized the voice. It was the man who almost killed me during the evacuation. I turned to see the same gun barrel pointed at my face. "You!" I said with disgust. He chuckled as he was about to pull the trigger. "Hey! Get away from here!" Logan yelled as he tackled the man onto the ground. I tried to find a way of making them stop until Logan had pinned him to a tree. I made the vines go around his wrist, and ankles. I made the thorny vines squeeze his left wrist so he'd drop the gun. Logan went by my side to see if I was okay. I nodded as I made my way to the man I was holding up. "Who are you, and why are you after me?" The man just laughed. I made all the thorns in the vines squeeze his wrist and ankles making them bleed. He of course screamed in pain, as my patience was wearing thin. "Who and Why?" I yelled at him.

"The program… You're supposed to be eliminated after you lost your memory. Your Grandmother wanted to see just how powerful you could get, but underestimated you." I glared at him as I heard multiple footsteps. I lifted him up into the tree and muffled him with a vine. I turned to see Xavier, Hank, and Storm. "Good morning Xavier." "Good morning to you too. We heard noises coming from over here. Do you have any idea what that might be?" I had a hunch that he knew exactly what it was, but I pushed it aside. "Must have been me with my clumsiness. Sorry Professor." He nodded believing my story and left along with Storm and Hank. I turned back to the tree and slowly let the man down, but still holding him to the tree with the vines. "Now what do you mean that my Grandmother wanted me executed?" "She actually wanted everything destroyed, the research, test subjects, everything. She said that we couldn't take any risks from the mutants from finding out about what they've done." I furrowed my eyebrows in deep thought.

"What did they do exactly?" "The power that Jean had. While she visited you your Grandmother pretended that the only way for you to still be able to see her is to donate some of her blood. She used that blood on you to see how your genes would react to it. But she forgot one thing." "The Sphinx." Logan said making my eyes go wide. That would only mean that I am an actual danger to everyone. I killed the man with a flick of my wrist and walked away. "Where are you going Scarlet?" "Away from here." "What?! Why?" "Don't you realize what he was talking about back there? I what he says is true then I need to get as far away from here. I don't want anybody getting hurt, not even the student." I explained as I went into the garage. "And where are you going to go?" "I don't know…. But anywhere is better than here." I hesitated a moment before getting on the bike. 'Scarlet, let me help you.' Xavier's voice said through my head. I sighed as I stopped what I was doing. 'I don't want to be caged up, Xavier.' I spoke as I put the helmet on. 'Then you shall not. Please reconsider, I promise you won't be a danger to anyone.' 'Don't make empty promises.' 'I'm not.' I chuckled a bit at his confidence. I thought about it for a moment then decided.


	4. This isn't the end

The Sentinels that's what they were called by the humans. They were created to destroy our kind, the mutants. I don't know how many times Shadow cat had to transport one of us back in time to warn one another about an ambush or an attack. "Scarlet?" I looked back up to see Logan staring back at me with worry in his eyes. "It's alright Logan." I said giving him a reassuring smile. He saw right through it though. He walked up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "They want me to go in and try to do the mission." I went stiff. "I have a request if you're going back." I said as he pulled away. "Anything Scar." I touched his face softly, he leaned into my hand. "Charles never really knew this but there's this mutant. She's a cousin of mine. I found this out by my Grandmother. She gave me the files on her as one of the mutants we needed to find. Her name is Cynthia Parkinson, she has green-blue eyes, brown hair, and her mutation involves electronics. You must find her with Charles when you do go." He nodded understanding my request. We kissed each other one final time before he went back inside. 'I'm glad that you've stayed Scarlet.' Charles said in my mind. 'I'm glad too. Both for you persuasive words and for letting me become a part of this family.' I walked next to Storm just in time to see stragglers coming at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start on the X-Men: First Class next, and then tie the two together. Thank you for reading!


End file.
